Wings Of Fire
by lupinswolfgirl
Summary: "It is our choices, Harry, that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities..."
1. Chapter 1

**Finally corrected! EXpext more chapters soon guys 3  
>I know, it's the first chapter, it sounds kind of vague when you read it, but please please please give me some time to develop the character <strong>

**I promise it will be worth it! And yes, Aiden is our protagonist! **

**The story starts in Harry's fourth year and ends(or shall I say will end!) after the war. **

**Have fun **

'_Densaugeo!' _

__The hex hit an unsuspecting Hermione, who staggered back, one hand covering her mouth. Harry's hit Goyle whose nose was now thickly covered with boils. Unlike Hermione, who seemed keen on hiding the damage Malfoy's jinx had done, Goyle was screaming his lungs out. Harry, whose insides were still boiling with anger, wondered for a moment what would happen if Snape found out about this. As if on a queue, Snape chose that precise moment to come of the dungeons. His eyes swept around the entrance, waiting twice on Goyle and Harry.

"And what is all this noise about?"

Snape asked in a deadly soft voice that never did anything remotely good to Harry. Malfoy, as always over-exaggerated the row, blaming Harry for everything. He ordered Goyle to visit the Hospital wing, ignoring Hermione until Ron and Harry almost yelled at him.

"Look at her! She needs to visit the hospital wing as well!" said Ron, prying Hermione's hand away from her face. Everyone shuddered at the sight of those large front teeth.

"I see no difference." Snape sneered, motioning them students to fill in the empty classroom.

"Then you might want to get your eyesight tested, Severus' A reply came from the other end of the corridor.

Several students were craning their necks to see who had given such a testy reply to Snape. Snape however, was frozen on the spot, as if someone has fired a full body binding curse on him. A woman finally emerged from the shadows, a smug grin plastered on her face. She went straight to Hermione, who still had a hand clamped on her mouth.

"Its all right dear, we will get it fixed in a moment. And I think Professor Snape would see no reason to deduct any points from your house as students from both the houses were equally responsible for this." Said the woman, giving extra pressure on the word 'Professor'.

All students were now gazing at Snape, clearly waiting for an insulting reply, a taunt perhaps about how this woman has dared to enter the castle in muggle clothing. It was really well done; Harry thought, it would have been impossible to tell her apart from the muggles except for the wand she was holding out in her hand.

Snape drawled on in the same cold voice.

"You have no authority to comment on my conduct in the school, Aiden. Perhaps I would like to point out the fact that I have full right to take away as many house points from any house anytime."

"Oh yes absolutely. But you are wee bit partial about knocking them out from Gryffindor."

Giving Snape a equally annoying reply in such a situation was almost like poking a dragon, the resultant fury would have been the same, perhaps Snape's even stronger than the dragon's. But nothing seemed to bother Aiden, as she merely smiled at Snape and motioned Hermione towards the corridor.

"You can't take a student out of my class without my permission!"Snarled Snape. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, but Aiden pulled her & gestured her to continue walking.

Furious with her ignorance, Snape shouted again, "Stop! Didn't you hear me? Stop!" Whoever this woman was, she had gone too far, angering Snape, the Gryffindors were muttering among themselves.

"Honestly Severus, you can't scare me with your usual month long detention threat. And Hermione needs hospital wing as much as Goyle. So, TaTa for now!" With that, she turned on her heel and strode towards the hospital wing.

HOSPITAL WING

"I have a patient for you Poppy! A Densaugeo if I am not mistaken. You wont mind fixing it do you?"

Aiden chattered on as they entered the hospital wing, without bothering to keep her voice down. Instead of shouting at her for disturbing patients, Madam Pomphrey gave her a big welcoming hug.

"Oh Aiden, so good to see you again dear!"

Hermione nearly pinched herself to check that she was awake and this wasn't a dream. But apparently it wasn't, Madam Pomphrey was chatting happily with Aiden, as if they knew each other for years. Of course they do, thought Hermione, mentally slapping herself for coming up with such a stupid doubt. It was after few minutes; Madam Pomphrey finally noticed Hermione and busied herself with the preparation for the dressing for her. Aiden seized this opportunity to talk with Hermione.

"Well, I am sorry for all the trouble, Hermione, but I thought that a potion lesson would be less important than having those fangs removed." She said, pointing towards Hermione's overgrown front teeth. Hermione tried to give a grateful smile.

They were interrupted by madam Pomphrey, who started the fixing Hermione's teeth.

"You wouldn't mind shrinking them a bit than the original size do you?" Aiden asked smiling at Hermione & with an obvious approving nod from her; Madam Pomphrey reduced them back to the perfection.

"Good?"Asked Aiden, holding a mirror in front of her.

"Never better." smiled Hermione thankfully.

**You know what will make me happy? A REVIEW! Click the box below and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

"That was very rude Sir, I'll let my Father know about this, wait till my father hears about this, that pathetic excuse for woman will pay for her words." Malfoy said, looking hopefully at Snape once they were settled in the class and were halfway through the potion they were supposed to be brewing.

"Why, yes do tell your father about it, Draco, I am sure he will be delighted to hear it. In the mean time I would advice you to watch your mouth when you're talking about people you don't know." Snape replied in a stone cold voice that Harry had always felt was reserved just for him. Malfoy looked as if someone had slapped him. Harry too couldn't believe what he heard until he saw Malfoy's thunderstruck face.

FEW DAYS AFTER THE FIRST TASK:

"Yes, you must talk to him; he's here in the hogsmeade."

"That's very risky for him. Anyone one would recognize him now, all thanks to his heroic breakout last year. Doesn't he understand? You know how many people will be in problem if he gets caught? See, I told you he's an idiot. Parading all over the country with a hippogriff, and here Kingsley is working day and night to cover up for that fool…."

"Now, now listen to me Aiden. He is reckless, idiot and all those names you would like to give him, but he is a true Gryffindor. He's loyal, and all he's trying to do is trying to protect his godson" Added Dumbledore, with a smile, his brilliant blue eyes filled with sincerity.

"Yeah, I get it. Gryffindor spirit. Doing stupid things and making a fool of yourself. Great. And you will obviously back him up, true Gryffindor aren't you? Said Aiden, getting irritated.

"Well that I am." Said Dumbledore, as if he was thoroughly enjoying this conversation, "But you should leave now. You have to return to the ministry as well."

"Oh yes, bye then. See you soon. And by the way, why aren't you doing anything about Sev?

"What about him?"

"You are fully aware how much he hates Harry. That feeling is mutual I suppose, but that's not the point. The point is he bullying them! All of them, all the Gryffindors!That's not fair, so why are you so ignorant about it? Don't say you have never heard about such things, You KNOW Sev.

"Life isn't fair too, Aiden & I am simply teaching them a lesson. They should know how to tackle a partial, prejudiced teacher. I don't want them coming to my office like 3 year olds complaining about Snape. The world out there is going treat them in the same way. They need to learn how to face it. That's what school is for."

"You are one hell of Headmaster Albus, you know that?"Said Aiden, turning the doorknob and stepping out.

"Yes I do, and Aiden, behave with Black. Keep him in one piece will you?"

"I'll try my best!" was the reply he got along with a soft laugh.

IN THE HOGSMEADE :

Aiden apparated near Three Broomsticks. Great, now find a shaggy black dog, talk some sense in him and then you be free to go home, she thought; she was just bit unsure about the talking some sense part. Finally near the boundary of hogsmeade, at the base of hills, she saw him. She quickened her pace and was soon almost jogging towards the hills. The dog, apparently very busy with eating the rat didn't notice a woman standing behind him.

"Hoping to catch Pettigrew are we?"

The dog dropped the rat instantly and turned around to face her. His gray eyes danced around them, checking whether she was alone, and then scanned her, finally resting on her outstretched wand.

"I am Aiden, and yes I know you aren't a stray, you are Sirius Black. Now if you don't mind, we would better go up into that cave so you can change back. I am not used to talking with dogs, you see." Aiden said in an unnecessary commanding voice.

And so they started walking again, more like running, it was hard to match the dogs speed especially with only two legs.

Once in the cave, the dog transformed and there stood Sirius Black.

"You sure look like a Black, no doubt. So, Dumbledore told me you were here from last few days, and wanted me to talk with you."

"I don't trust you" was all she got for a reply.

"And you talk like a Black too. Well look,Sirius" Aiden started, but was stopped when Sirius raised a brow.

"Yeah, Sirius, that _is_ your name isn't it?So I'll call you by that until you don't change it to something else. Personally I think something like Dingbat would go just fine with you" Aiden continued with a smirk.

"But back to business now. Let's play my wand. Now you have an edge up. Happy? Now listen to me. I am an auror, I work for ministry and when you went to live happily ever after with your hippogriff last year, Dumbledore got in touch with Kingsley, who's supposed to be on a mission of catching you dead or alive, and told him your side. Cleared your that's how they are raiding at places miles away from you claiming they had got a firm lead."

"And what proof did Dumbledore give Kingsley?"

"Smart one. Memories."

"Oh I see. But then why I am blessed with your presence here, instead of Kingsley?"

"Because I saw those memories too. We both know you are innocent and that Pettigrew is traitor."Aiden replied and before Sirius could open his mouth, added " Because Dumbledore is a good friend of mine."

"But I don't remember him mentioning you."

"Dumbledore has a scar on his knee which looks exactly like map of the London. Has he ever mentioned that to you?"

"No, but…." Rest of Black's words were lost as a calm voice of Dumbledore spoke from the silvery phoenix which had just appeared there as a lightening bolt.

"Sirius, the witch talking to you is indeed Aiden, an auror and is a great friend of mine. She hasn't been polyjuiced; she had left my office half an hour ago, and was watched over till she found you. She is not a fraud if that's what you are thinking about. And as for being imperiused, let's just say she can't be tamed by an imperious curse. So, by all means, do trust her. And good luck to you, that girl has got a sharp tongue."

"Yes, she has" said Sirius, grinning broadly which earned him a good shove from Aiden. "Trust me now huh?"

"Yep." "Then give it back to me." She said, pointing to her wand. A flicker of sadness passed through Sirius's face, but he handed it back to her. Aiden gave it a swift wave and a small table packed with food appeared in front of him.

"Eat. Rats aren't a good diet. And I have got something else for you." She said, removing a rectangular box from her robes.

"Go on, open it!"

Sirius unwrapped it, opened the box, and stared at it. It was a wand.

"You…how…shouldn't have…..thank…." He stammered, completely lost for words. "Well was it a thank you speech from you?"Aiden asked smiling at him.

"You are like . She too spoke like you, as if like having a verbal duel, but understood me. No one else except her could do that, may be except James and Remus. "

"You shouldn't have come here Sirius. It's too dangerous for you. And please don't give me all that Gryffindors bravery crap."

"What?"Sirius couldn't understand why she was so furious suddenly so instead he answered her second question.

"I am looking after Harry."

"I know that, but he wouldn't like it if his godfather is chucked back into Azkaban because of him. No one is blaming you for not being for him for past eleven years Sirius. Dumbledore himself has admitted it was his worst mistake to put you in there. And give some food to your hippogriff too. That reminds me where is he?"

Buckbeak the hippogriff was sleeping in a dark corner at the end of the cave. He however woke up as Aiden chose to announce their presence by screaming "Oh Merlin he's so beautiful!" and walked towards him without bowing at him.

The hippogriff, irritated due to this disturbance was stirring angrily, and growled when Aiden touched his beak.

"Back off Aiden!"Sirius warned, stepping forward, but she simply ignored him and continued patting the hippogriff on his neck."Hello Buckbeak! How are you? Does this idiot irritate you much?" And as if hypnotized, the hippogriff too responded shaking his head and playing with her hand affectionately.

"How did you do that?"Sirius demanded.

"Oh this? We are childhood friends." Aiden answered.

And then they returned to their food table, after a while of chatting with Buckbeak, and it looked like they have known each other since ages.

"Well, I am leaving now. I must admit, meeting you was not as painful as I had imagined." She said, and ducked a well aimed chicken bone from Sirius.

"Why cant you go at stay at your friend? what's his name?some Re…something something?"

"Its R-E-M-U-S. And no I cant, I don't want to put him in danger. And secondly I want to be as close to Harry as possible."

"Sure sure. Then how about meeting him? Breaking a wizard home to use fire wasn't the cleverest idea you know."

"Well then enlighten me with your ideas."

"Well I was just wondering, you know, there is Christmas coming up, and there is a Yule Ball, and of course I am invited to open the ball with the champions and I have heard that you aren't a bad dancer yourself" She finished.

"That's bloody brilliant!"Sirius said lifting her off the ground and dancing madly like a toddler.

"But I need to change you face and all of course. You ok with that? And PUT ME DOWN!"

"Yeah! Do whatever you like!" He said, finally putting her down. "I don't know how to thank you Aiden…"

"Then don't." "But no, let me do something for you too!"

"Just try to give me less trouble then."

"That hurt."He said "Here." mockingly pointing a finger at his heart.

"Served it's purpose then." She said, picking her wand and turning towards the entrance of the cave.

"Hey, wait! Aiden, wait!Are you single?

"Is this your idea of returning the favor Black?

"Yes, I mean no, not asking for me."

"Oh, I wasn't aware that you run matrimony too."

"Yeah, you aren't that smart, so that's obvious. But the question. Are you single?

"Yes Black."

A devilish grin spread on Sirius's face that told Aiden that this wan not gonna be good. "Don't you even think of linking me with anyone Black." She spat. "And whatever. I am leaving now." She said, and turned on her feat, apparating to the ministry.

"No, no, no. How can I ever do that? Linking you to anyone random? Nah. I am gonna pair you with someone I know!"

Sirius said, watching the vanishing silhouette of Aiden.


	3. Chapter 3

The hype about the first task was soon replaced by the brand new hot topic for discussion, The Yule Ball. The presence of students from the other two schools simply added an extra spice to the discussions. So very often girls would be seen giggling and talking about their 'dates". The ones without dates were seen mustering up the courage and endlessly searching for perfect opportunity to ask out their soon to be dates. Harry and Ron too were no exception for this, & especially after McGonagall's reminder, to be honest Harry was pretty worried about this whole Ball thing.

They both finally managed to get a girl for the ball, after an unsuccessful attempt of forcing Ginny & Hermione to go with them. The day finally arrived, and seemed abnormally long to Harry who was just hoping that he could skip this day by Hermione's time turner. He was tired of hearing Ron's complains about his dress robes, & so helped him to alter it little bit by few charms.

As they entered the great hall, which was charmed to suit the occasion of Ball, McGonagall pulled Harry apart with his date and rushed him towards the dance floor. He blinked furiously to confirm what he was seeing was indeed real, when the pretty girl in a periwinkle dress on Krum's side waved at him. She was none other than his friend of four years, Hermione. The hall was filled with excited murmur of students, when Dumbledore's voice boomed across the hall.

"Welcome, my dear students, colleagues and my friends from the ministry, I welcome you all to the Yule Ball. As you all know, it's a tradition of the Triwizard tournament to hold a Ball on the Christmas Eve, and for the champions to open it. But this year, as there are lovely guests from the ministry, I would like to take the liberty to request them to open the ball for us. They would be soon followed by our champions. So allow me to introduce our special guests of the evening, Aiden Bright, a talented witch & one of the best of Ministry's aurors!" Students obediently clapped after his little pause. "And," Dumbledore added, "accompanying her is the handsome Alcander Dolgopolov, an exceptionally intelligent and successful businessman up from the north!" A collective "oooh" was let out by the entire female population of Hogwarts, except for McGonagall, who simply continued to look stern, but there was also a hint of tension on her face as she looked at the businessman. The man of course was worth of all those sighs, and the jealous glares Aiden got from the crowd. The light brown eyes suited his short cropped blonde hairs and brought out his light skin tone, he had the physique that would make any woman swoon and the grace with which he bowed to the crowd with Aiden in his arm only confirmed that dancing came naturally to him.

With every eye in the hall on them, the pair went up to the dance floor and the music followed. The hall was dimly lit, giving a misty golden glow to the entire hall, and everyone stood transfixed as Aiden and Alcander started the dance. It was magical; it was like watching the flames dance. They sped up at one moment, slowed down before one could blink, and ended the dance gracefully at the right note. The crowd was mesmerized with their performance, Harry too thought as if he was in some kind of a beautiful dream. But with a shove from Parvati, he suddenly became aware that the eyes those were on Aiden and Alcander, now would be focused on him. His stomach was suddenly giving painful lurches and somehow his feet seem to be unable to move, they stood as if they were glued to the ground.

"Come on, everyone is watching us, we are here to dance remember?" Parvati hissed angrily in his ear.

Oh, thanks for the support Parvati, Harry thought, but then again it seemed obvious to him because she wasn't anxious being the centre of attraction like him. Finally, Harry took a deep breath in and placed his hand on Parvati's waist. She too, as if understanding his tension, took charge of the situation, guiding him & correcting him wherever he missed the beat. Soon the students and teachers joined them, the music got better and louder. Except Snape, who seemed to have taken a resolute hatred towards the businessman, and was therefore sending death glares at the beautifully dancing couple, everyone else was enjoying the ball.

"Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!" Hermione's high pitched voice greeted Harry when he entered into the common room. Today is the worst day, he muttered, first the ball, then Snape and Karkaroff, Hagrid, Cedric's weird suggestion and now this. Why can't these two have a civil conversation without yelling at each other?

Harry would have blabbered endlessly about today, but was rudely disturbed by a 'Psst'. He looked around, expecting to see someone, but there was no one in the common room except him, a thunderstruck Ron and an angry Hermione who was halfway through the staircase leading to the girls' dorms. Ron too was now staring at Harry with a puzzled look, when out of nowhere, Aiden appeared in their dorm.

"Bloody Hell! You apparated! See Harry, didn't I tell you how cool it is?I wish I could do that…" Ron said, the sudden arrival of Aiden had cheered him up a bit.

"When you will read, which I hope you should to avoid such an embarrassment in public, you will understand that no one, NO ONE can apparated into the Hogwarts castle, it's protected by the enchantments." Came a shrilly but considerably normal voice of Hermione from the top most stair of the staircase.

"So he didn't ask you for the ball, did he?"Asked Aiden, making Ron gape at her.

"No, He didn't." Said Hermione, coming down in the common room.

"But how did you get in? You had the password?Harry asked wondering how many surprises a person can have in a short span of 24 hours.

"Yep, McGonagall gave me. So Harry, ready for a surprise?"

"Umm, yeah well alright. But what it is?" Harry asked, restraining his irritation with great effort.

"Oh I am sure you would love it. Would you like to meet my friend, Alcander?"

"Yes, yes certainly." Harry replied, he couldn't understand why this man would fancy a visit right now.

"Okay then!" Aiden said in her usual cheerful voice,"But not here. Can we go to your dorm, Harry?"

"My dorm? But why?Oh ok,yes yes sure." Harry replied, when his right foot was harshly stomped by Hermione's pointed heels.

Four of them went up in the boy's dorm, which was thankfully empty, and settled for Harry's bed as Ron's was a complete mess. Harry's bed too wasn't exactly a picture of cleanliness; just the amount of junk was lesser than Ron's. Aiden was moving bit weirdly, as if she was waiting for someone to catch up, Harry could have sworn he saw her shaking her head twice. Hermione broke the awkward silence.

"Well, where is Mr. Alcander, Aiden? Do you want one of us to go and get him?"

"Get him? No no, there is no need as such." Aiden replied with a huge grin. She pointed her wand, apparently at nothing as far as Harry could see, and Alcander Dolgopolov was stretched out comfortably on Harry's bed, right beside Aiden, his left leg inches away from Ron.

"That…that was a Disillusion charm right?"Hermione burst out excitedly, masking Ron's "Why cant this woman do anything normal" which got an agreeing nod from Harry.

"But don't you guys think the short hairs don't go with his personality? And that nose is bit pointed too." Aiden said, and to everyone's surprise changed the black hairs to shoulder length deep brown locks which fell elegantly around his face, nose too reduced to the normal look. Alcander, on the other hand was not at all bothered about it and seemed to be having time of his life with this odd makeover.

"Now only some minor changes remaining and brown is not really your color you know."Aiden said, and with a complex wand movement the eyes became deep grey.

The shade of grey was shockingly similar to Sirius's eyes and once again Harry was painfully reminded of his godfather who was striving off rats just to keep a closer watch on him. If only he could be here…Harry thought longingly, looking at those bright grey eyes of Alcander. Somehow, his hairs too reminded him of Sirius, the way in which they fell around his face, carelessly yet gracefully. This cant be true, it's just because I am thinking about him, Harry tried too convince himself, and shifted his gaze on the bed hangings instead. It was then he noticed they had been drawn and were standing still like a strong brick wall. He was about to touch it when his godfather's voice made him turn back.

"Aww, that tickles you know!"Alcander, now looking completely like Sirius, mockingly complained as Aiden finally removed all the concealing charms from him. Many things happened at that moment, Hermione screamed, Ron swore some of his choicest swear words, Sirius continued laughing like a mad man and Harry stared. He just stared at the happy man sitting in front of him. He couldn't find his voice, somehow no words seem to come out from his throat. Here was his godfather, a most wanted prisoner, on a run since last year, risking his life just to have a chance to meet him face to face. Unable to say anything, he gave Sirius a big hug, holding him tightly with all his might, hoping that it would convey all those things he couldn't put into words. Sirius too understood him and hugged back. He could hear Hermione muttering furiously about how risky it was, how anyone would have found out, how much trouble it would have costed to Sirius himself, with so many ministry officials around. But heart in heart, he understood Sirius, how only Sirius could take such a great risk for him. Professor Flitwick's voice from the Three Broomstick played again in his head _"You would have thought they were brothers! INSEPARARBLE!" _ And for the first time in his life, Harry felt the joy of having a family.

"You don't want to suffocate him, do you Harry?"Aiden said, smiling kindly. Harry let go of Sirius, who now resembled much more to the man in James & Lily's wedding photograph, content and happy.

"And for the sake of manners, you should thank me for bringing him here."

"Oh yeah.."Harry spluttered, "Thank you very much Aiden. This is really increadible…" He said, now feeling really guilty about how he treated her initially. After all, he thought, it was a great risk for her too.

"It was her idea, right from the beginning." Sirius was now filling them up about this plan and Aiden, with a proud grin on his face. "And then she convinced Dumbledore too, and McGonagall agreed reluctantly. No one else knows about me, well except this clever cat." Sirius finished, ruffling the cats fur, and Crookshanks, who had just arrived there, was purring happily as it recognized him.

"So from now on, if you notice anything unusual Harry, you can right it straight away to her as well. And take care of yourself. Same goes for you two as well" He finished, and Ron & Hermione nodded obediently.

"You are leaving now?" Harry said, hoping that he would say no.

"Yes, we have too. Wish we could stay here for some more time." Aiden answered sincerely.

"Keep me posted about everything happening here." Sirius said standing up & transforming into his animagus form.

"He has to go back to the village now. It's better to enter as a dog only." Aiden answered as if reading their minds, and poking the dog with her wand. It growled back at her, and wagged his tail at the trio. Laughing at this, they all went back in the common room, which was empty and almost dark. That night, Harry was the happiest person on the earth. The surprise visit of Sirius also seemed to calm down Hermione, as she was almost civil with Ron and also said Good night to him. "She will come around, don't worry."Ron said after they had reached the boy's dormitories. But Harry could not worry today, he was filled with joy, the happiness that came from meeting Sirius wouldn't let him worry about anything.


	4. Chapter 4

"No one noticed or suspected? You are sure about this? Not even a single remark, or a taunt may be?"

"No. Nothing. It went as we had planned."Aiden replied.

"Very well then. I was worried too, I must admit, & Minerva's nervous comments were of no help."Dumbledore said.

"So you didn't tell him about this. I thought you trusted him."Aiden asked, with a clear note of anger in her voice.

"It was unnecessary. I only informed the concerned people."Dumbledore replied calmly.

"And you think he wasn't concerned? You think he wouldn't notice? Then for your kind information Dumbledore he did. From the very moment I stepped in with Sirius. When it comes down to me, you can't fool him with a poor lie like 'a rich businessman from the north.'" Aiden retorted back.

"Oh yes, that's true. I wasn't exactly expecting him to believe it either. Calm down Kate, & try to understand the situation. He doesn't have what we call an excellent track record with Sirius. I have a strong doubt that he still suspects him. And it wouldn't have been a great sight to watch both of them ripping each others' head apart in the middle of the ball. I knew he would find it out, with that sharp brain like his, but I just wanted to keep both of them as far as possible. Sirius hates him with a passion, & well you knew very well how keen Severus was to hand him over to the dementors last year."

Whether it was the explanation or just the mention of her name, Kate, reserved only for the times when two of them were alone, finally calmed down Aiden. Her voice seemed bit relaxed as she spoke again.

"Well, it is annoying. All this secrecy, this cat & mouse game. Pettigrew gets an Order of Merlin & Black gets dementors?" She fired out, fuming with anger.

"It indeed is. And unfortunately we don't have any solid evidence against Pettigrew unless we manage to catch him. Which is again a nearly impossible task owing to his special talent. But I do feel bad for Sirius, for someone who considered his friends as family, the shock of loss & betrayal has hit him hard. May be that's why he gets paranoid when it comes to Harry's safety. It is like he is making up for all those years he spent in the prison."

"Yep. But a little bit of love wouldn't harm Harry you know, from what I have heard, his uncle & aunt are horrible."

Dumbledore merely nodded, his hands resting on the window, deep in thought. Guessing this is the time to leave, Aiden bid good bye to the headmaster and stepped on to the spiral staircase. She was greeted by Peeves who thought it would be amusing to yell _Boooh!_ from random directions, which thoroughly angered Filch. After hearing the routine lecture from Filch about how Peeves is totally unfit to live into the Hogwarts castle, Aiden was relived when she took a turn and found the hallway empty. She shook off Filch by telling him Peeves ran somewhere upstairs. She hadn't even walked halfway down, when a strong hand pulled her, making her loose her balance. Few well known short cuts through the castle & she was standing right in front of the Potion Masters Quarters.

"Why all the drama Sev? Your stone hard grip must have crushed all the bones of my arm." Aiden said coolly. Snape ignored her cheek and locked the door carefully. He gazed her for a whole one minute, during which Aiden tapped her foot on the floor impatiently, then proceeded to heave long sighs.

"I am not a specimen from a museum you know, so stop staring." She finally blurted out.

"Why?" Came the reply from the hooked nose potion master, with a hint of disappointment with it.

"Umm, what why Sev?" Aiden replied, making a futile attempt to escape from this confrontation. _I hate these arguments, she thought. And Albus knew it well…still he…_

"You know very well what I am talking Aiden. Now do you want to answer me or you too think that I am totally incapable of keeping a secret?"

Aiden's chain of thought was rudely interrupted by Snape's heated question.

"Uhh well… you know…" she struggled for words, words which would assure him that she trusted him. Completely. Without a single second thought. Just like he did. So she braced herself and looked at him. Right into those deep black eyes, which were waiting for answers.

"Well Sev don't be upset or something, you do know how much I trust you. No point in repeating that. It just so happened that Dumbledore thought it wasn't the brightest idea to tell you about Sirius, because you don't get along with him very well. He feared that may be you won't be able to control your anger & again Black isn't someone who would take a taunt quietly, so he just wanted to avoid the trouble. That's it. Nothing else. Believe me, Sev I would never lie to you." Aiden finished.

"But you could have told me when you discussed this with Dumbledore. You must have met him here only I suppose?" Severus's tone was still accusing.

"Yeah," Aiden replied biting her lip, this was so obvious, why she didn't think of that?Stupid Aiden. "But I thought Albus would tell you so I just…umm left the castle?" She said, going totally incoherent now.

"Your potions components went missing I heard?"

"Don't change the topic."

"Fine, then what do you want me to do? Issue a public apology for you?"

"…."

"Look Sev, I am already pissed off. I am working on double shifts, doing my auror duties plus coming here for Hogwarts occasionally. No, no scratch that, two times a week. Plus I am supposed to look over a madman going by the name of Sirius Black, whose ultimate goal of life is to get himself killed in some or the other way. I am human Sev, I need peace as well. And I cant deal with it when you start acting like a hormonal teenager sulking over how someone didn't tell him something."

"I am not a teenager."

"But you admit you are hormonal?Teehee!"

"Shut up, Aiden."

And after some more bickering like that, Severus finally calmed down. Discussing few more complex spell that would help him lock his potion store cupboard, Aiden left the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Aiden apparated into her living room and plopped into the couch. Within seconds, her pug launched himself on her lap. Funny it might sound, but she hadn't bothered naming her dog, and the dog was also fine with being called a pug. Her fellow aurors and friends had teased her so many times about it, but she ignored them, saying 'If that's a pug, then you should call it a pug.' Soon Pug became Puggy, Pugsie and every possible word starting with pug. But the dog, just as stubborn as Aiden would never answer to anything but Pug. Aiden was secretly very much happy about it, even if she never showed it. Stroking his wrinkles, she left him on the couch and headed straight to the bathroom. After a warm shower she simply jumped on to the bed, asleep within few minutes.

****NEXT MORNING****

"What in the name of Merlin's….." Aiden bolted up in her bed only to realize it was just her alarm. Pug was curled in to a little black ball next to her. Squinting, she tried to read the time from her muggle electronic clock. "Holy shit!" Translated to Aiden language it meant that it was 8.45, and she had fifteen precious minutes to get everything together and reach the ministry. She ran into the next bedroom. "Do…" But the room was empty. "You are so going to regret it'' she muttered under her breath & rushed into bathroom. The next fifteen minutes were truly enjoyable. They involved a half dressed Aiden, a pug, two kicks to the before mentioned pug to wake him up, Aiden eating dog-food by mistake & then throwing it all out, an outburst of extremely colourful language. Finally when she managed to apparated at the ministry, she was already tired.

"Morning Aiden."

"Uh?"

"I said Good Morning" Said an elderly looking witch whose name Aiden couldn't recollect. _Gosh, that's why I hate lifts. Unknown people, unwanted greetings. Wish I could tell you lady, my morning is something far far different from good. Try miserable. Or messed up. But of course I can't tell you that. So…_"Yeah Good Morning" Said Aiden flashing a fake but convincing smile.

~~~~~~~~AUROR OFFICE~~~~~~~~

"Hey Aiden"

"Morning Sam."

"Err, is that dog food on your robes?"

"Where is Nymphadora?"

Aiden, I guess you should clean your robes."

"Your girlfriend is the reason they are dirty in the first place you fool!"

"Hey I only date females belonging to human species."

_Smack. _Aiden hit him with a file lying nearby.

".." She asked him grabbing him by collar.

"In the main office! With Kingsley! Don't tell her that I told you!" Sam gave in.

"Believe me, I will." Aiden smirked.

"Your freaking terrifying Aiden, women are supposed to be gentle. Try it sometime."

"Do you wish to live Samuel Jones? Then I would suggest keeping that mouth of yours shut." Aiden said, marching towards the head office.

"YOU! You bitch! Your so dead Dora, I am gonna murder you with my bare han…."

"Whoa whoa whoa Aiden, stop! Its ministry! Watch your language!" Kingsley said cutting her off.

"She left me! Left me sleeping! Didn't wake me up! Abandoned me! My friend! Betrayal! Traitor! Must be sent to Azkaban!" Aiden continued incoherently.

"Well D, you must learn to wake up on your own now. You're what twenty-five now." Tonks replied without looking up from the long parchment she was reading.

"Oh how nice of you Dora, but I didn't know that 'learning to wake up on your own' was starting today!" Aiden fired.

"Hmm, now you know. So eating dog food now are we?" Dora said, grinning. And just like that, Aiden, who was ready to murder Tonks with her bare hands minutes ago, grinned widely, then sticking her tongue out.

"Yes. Very mature for Ministry's brightest Auror." Kingsley muttered shaking his head.

And that's roughly how each day in Aiden's life would go on. For everyone out there, she had perfect life. Almost an envied life. She had worked her way up in the Ministry, was hardworking, talented, and no one had ever seen her shed a tear. The first impression of Aiden was always someone who you'd never want to cross.

~~~~~~LUNCH TIME~~~~~~

"So how are things going at Hogwarts?"Tonks asked Aiden, sipping her juice.

"Nothing unusual yet, which means fine."

"MmmHmm, how is Moody doing? Getting used to his new job?"

" No, actually we didn't meet. Dumbledore said he was busy with the school work." Aiden said, with a slight hint of disbelief. Tonks caught on, her brows disappearing into her fringes.

"Mad-Eye was too busy to meet you?"

"Yeah, look, he must have been. With all those essays to check, exams and what not. Its just, just…." Aiden trailed off.

"That he has never been too busy to meet you." Tonks completed her sentence with a huff."And yeah, mum has invited both of us for dinner."

"Oh, sure why not. We'll go. But Pug comes with us."

"Oh no not again…" Tonks groaned, shaking her head dejectedly. Andromeda Tonks openly despised the dog, which was somewhat justified because pug had broken about one forth of her glassware in his first visit.

"Dumbledore and Kingsley are coming too." Tonks said, somewhat baffled why her boss and former headmaster were coming for an ordinary family dinner.

"Mmmhmm" Aiden responded trying hard to keep up a straight face.

It was Kingsley who had suggested that Sirius's favorite cousin ought to know about his innocence and it Aiden and Dumbledore had both agreed at once. Of course it involved great risk, and they knew they were putting Tonks family in great danger, but it they all knew too well that Andromeda Black, the driving force behind Sirius's rebellion against his family's pure-blood mania, deserved the truth more that anyone else. Since it was too risky for Sirius to apparate on his own, in his human form, Aiden was supposed to bring him side-along while the latter securely disguised in his animagus form. But Aiden, on the other hand was worried about her best friend, who she was sure was not going to take the news lightly; she just hoped that Dumbledore would be able to convince her. Actually that was the reason she had almost bullied Dumbledore into this, she thought, realizing now that the decision had been so selfish.

With a sigh, she pushed her plate forward and joined Tonks, who was already in the corridor, waiting for her.

~~~~~TONKS RESIDENCE~~~~

The doorbell rang again, and Andromeda Tonks rose from her seat. "It will be Aiden. I'll get it."

"YOU DID NOT…" Andromeda's voice thundered as she let in Aiden who, today instead of one dog was accompanied by two of them.

"He is really good, he won't even touch anything, he will be really obedient, look he'll just sit in a corner 'Dromeda, really…" Aiden ranted on, one hand scratching the black dog's ear.

"You already had one. Were you imperiused when you brought this monster?" Andromeda, who was clearly not giving up, probed further. The dog gave an angry huff.

"See, he understands! He is not a monster Dromeda, he is just a dog."

After the usual greetings with Dumbledore, Kingsley and Ted, Aiden cleared her throat nervously.

"Erm, okay…so I have something to tell you guys. I mean we three, want to tell you something." Aiden gestured towards Kingsley and Dumbledore, and continued her nervous speech. She could see the stiffened jaw of her best friend, a slight shocked expression on the face of woman who cared for her like a mother would and a controlled but clearly tensed face of Ted Tonks. The black dog slowly came near Aiden.

"This, this black dog I bought with me today is not an animal. Its an animagus, a wizard." She swallowed audibly,

"He is your favorite cousin Andromeda, he is Sirius Black."

Andromeda collapsed into a nearby chair, a hand clasped on her mouth. Ted too, was too shocked to say something, but it was Nymphadora who talked first.

"Prove it"

With a flick of her wand Sirius Black was standing in his sister's living room, boring those piercing grey eyes into the matching pair of his sister's.

Tonks and Ted had regained their composure, in a moment Sirius was held at a wand point by his own niece, who pushed Aiden roughly behind her.

"He is a traitor." She said. "And a escaped prisoner. Care to explain?"

Dumbledore chose this exact moment to interrupt and explained the Tonks family the actual events that took place on the night of 31st October.

Tears were rolling down from Andromeda's eyes as she hugged her brother tightly.

"I am so so sorry Sirius; I should have believed you… "She sobbed harder, clutching him tightly.

"Easy Dromeda, my idea of death is definitely not getting suffocated in embrace by my own sister." Sirius said, grinning. Something had returned in those hollow grey eyes, for now they were shinning pools of silver.

Everyone laughed, and with that, every last bit of doubt, awkwardness, guilt vanished from everyone's mind. The bond of love was so strong, so fierce, that in an hour, Sirius was chatting with Ted merrily by the fire, Tonks on his other side, going through their old photos.

"Remember, this was when you had brought this girl at home, and I scared her off by my well-practiced duck face!" Tonks was talking, giggling happily. Aiden looked at the happy family and a tear rolled down on her cheek. Sirius looked just in time to see her wiping it off by her sleeve hastily. He smirked just for a moment, and was back to the conversation with Tonks.

Kingsley had left after receiving an emergency call from the ministry, and insisted that both Aiden and Tonks weren't suppose to set foot in the ministry.

"Nice boss you've got there." Sirius commented, after Kingsley left. "He was a Gryffindor, always a good kid."

Dinner went on in the same cheery mood and Andromeda was insisting that at least the two of them, Aiden and Tonks should stay for the night. Sirius had made it perfectly clear that he would be putting them in danger if stayed there. But it looked like Tonks had a few different things in her mind. After a quick glance at Dumbledore, she grinned and said,

"Hey D why don't you show Sirius our flat?"


End file.
